Through the Ages
by LoZfan74
Summary: All I wanted was to enjoy sitting quietly while reading fan fictions. But unfortunately the peace was ruined by the strange symbol in my closet which sucked me into the world of Assassin's Creed. After being captured by Templars, then by Assassins, I'm stuck working as a maid in Jerusalem's Assassin's Bureau. Will I ever get back home? Or will this place become my grave?
1. A Long Way from Home

**_Warning: There will be some spoilers in later chapters._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed._**

**_This story is not meant to be serious and never was meant to be serious. I started writing this one day when I was bored. So if you don't like it, I'm sorry, but hateful comments aren't going to change it in any way. The only reason this got very far and didn't end up in my discontinued pile is because me and my friend had fun laughing at how unrealistic it is and by the several inside jokes that are only in the handwritten version. So for the haters who keep commenting on how unrealistic this is, just know that it was never meant to be realistic._**

"Darn it!" I exclaimed and tossed my purple android phone next to me on my bed, "Another unfinished story! Ugh! Why is it that all of the good ones are unfinished!" I sighed and looked at the clock. "Twenty minutes until Joe and Daddy gets back, I guess I'll just move to the next one." I scrolled through the many Assassin's Creed fan fictions shown on the screen, while looking over the summaries. As I read through the summary of what looked to be a very interesting one, I saw a strange golden glow in the corner of my eye. I looked up from the device and saw there was a glowing symbol on the back wall of my closet. "What the..?" I put my phone in my pocket and went closer to see that it was the Assassin's symbol from Assassin's Creed. I reached my hand forward to touch it. _No, no, stop, bad idea. I've read enough fan fictions to know that touching strange glowing symbols is never a good idea._ I tried to pull my hand away, but for whatever reason, I couldn't. After trying to get free a few more times, I gave up and touched the symbol, causing me to fall unconscious.

When I woke up I felt myself resting against a stone wall with my hands bound to a post above my head. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes and I looked around to see I was in an underground ruin of sorts, which looked very familiar. My eyes traveled from object to object until they rested on a man wearing armor, Templar armor to be specific.

The guard noticed I was awake and called out to his commander, "Sir! The girl is awake."

_Looks like I fell asleep while I was reading,_ I thought to myself, _although it's strange that this dream makes some sense, this would be the first. Just watch as Altair shows up in some ridiculous costume or something._

A bald man wearing similar armor to the other men entered the area I was being held in and walked over to me. He kneeled to my level and grabbed the front of my shirt while sending me a menacing glare, "Tell us who you are or you die!"

I struggled in his grip, "Hey! Calm down! I'll tell you alright!" He let go of my shirt but continued to narrow his eyes, "Thank you. Now, I don't know how I got here other than a strange glowing symbol. I don't know much else, so please allow me to peacefully wait until my dad or my brother wakes me up."

He looked confused, "Wakes you up?" His expression changed to understanding, "Ah, I see, you think you're dreaming. I guess you really are as confused as you say."

"I don't _think_ I'm dreaming, I_ know_ I am. People don't just get magically teleported to places in real life."

"You need to realize that this is no dream."

"Yeah, yeah, of course, that's what people always say in dreams." _Although, I'll admit this dream is very different than most of my dreams. Most of my dreams consist of complete randomness that makes no sense whatsoever. Also I usually have no control over myself, or my thoughts. In fact, usually when I dream, I'm convinced it is real, while only my subconscious knows it is a dream. So.. Why am I in control now?_ My thoughts began to race, trying to find a possible explanation for my situation. _Usually when I dream, my senses are sort of… cut in half, in a way. When I feel things in a dream, I can feel it, but only partly; The things I see are usually blurred, like when I'm not wearing my glasses but worse; The sounds and voices are usually quieter; I've never tasted anything in a dream, so I'm not sure about that; and my sense of smell is already dulled in real life so I certainly can't smell anything in dreams. But here… everything is clear- aside from smell- Nothing is blurred or dulled at all._ I started to panic. _This isn't a dream! I really am in Assassin's Creed! No, no, no! This is bad! This is really bad! What am I gonna do!? I'll probably be killed here!_ I took some deep breaths. _Calm down… just calm down… I've read tons of fan fictions on this very subject, I just need to remain calm, and focus._

The Templar, who had been watching me carefully as I had a near mental breakdown, decided to speak, "So, do you now realize the truth?" I nodded. "Good, now, what do you know of the symbol that brought you here?"

_I need to play dumb, if he finds out I know anything about the Assassin's and Templars, he'll kill me for sure._ "Nothing, I've never seen it before."

"Are you certain?" I nodded, hoping he wouldn't see passed my lie, and it seemed that he didn't. "Do you know what an Assassin is?"

"Uh… They're people you hire to kill someone for you, right? But what does that have to do with anything?"

He didn't answer, but instead thought for a moment before asking, "What is your name?"

"Lauren Bolden" I answered, "And you are?"

"I am Robert de Sable" He replied confidently.

"Now, may I ask where I am?"

"This is a temple in Jerusalem, known as Solomon's Temple."

"Jerusalem… That's in Israel, correct? Geez, I'm pretty far from home. And what year is it?"

"1191"

Even though I already knew this, I still nearly panicked at the thought, "Oh… Geez, I'm a really long ways away from home."

The man seemed surprised, "Are you not from this time?"

"No, I'm not, I'm from like… nine hundred years into the future." I said in a panicked tone.

"Nine hundred years!? How could this be so!? Do you have any proof of this claim?" He asked bewildered.

"Uh… well… there might be something in one of my pockets... oh! I know! Uh..." I looked up at my still bound hands, "Do you think you could take a rectangular object out of my right jacket pocket?" He did so and pulled out my cell phone. When he held it up, he and the other soldiers who had joined us looked at it curiously. "That is a device from my time, it lets you talk to people from far away, as long as they also have one of these."

"That's impossible! How could sound go from one to the other?"

"It's hard to explain…"

Before I could continue, I noticed three figures in white approaching. _Oh boy... looks like the Assassin's have arrived._

_**My first story! :D I hope people like it, I know there are tons, just like this, and I know the intro is VERY cliche, but I couldn't think of anything else. If anyone has a better idea, PLEASE let me know, I am happy to take any suggestions. If I made any mistakes, please tell me and I will fix them. Also there will not be any pairings, unless it's requested or I decide to add one, and if there is one it will be OCxOC. If anyone has any ideas for things that could happen in the story, let me know and I may or may not add them.**_


	2. On to Maysaf!

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Assassin's Creed.**_

"Hold Templars, you are not the only ones with business here." Said the Assassin in the middle.

Robert set down the cell phone and turned around at the sound of the man, "Ah, this explains my missing man. And what is it you want?"

"Blood." At this word, he attacked Robert as one of the other Assassins tried to stop him and failed. The Templar blocked and held him back by his arms, preventing the hidden blade from reaching its target.

"You know not the things of which you meddle, Assassin. I spare you only that you may return to your master, and deliver a message: Your Holy Land is lost to him and his. He should flee now when he has the chance. Stay, and all of you will die." He then threw Altair from the room, causing part of the wall to fall and block the path to return.

The other two Assassins fought the Templars until only them, a few soldiers, and Robert remained. While the Assassin wearing novice grey was fighting one soldier, another came from behind and stabbed him in the back. "NO!" The other Assassin shouted as he watched his partner fall to the ground and red began to form in the place the sword had been. He became enraged and ran towards the Templar, killing him quickly. While he was distracted by the rage and killing the soldier, another managed to land a hit on his left arm, causing severe damage. Even without two functioning arms, he fought the rest of the soldiers with great skill. Unfortunately, while he was fighting, Robert managed to escape.

The Assassin fought and killed everyone of the soldiers, until they all laid dead on the ground. When he realized there was no longer a threat, he sheathed his sword. _So that's how it happened._ I thought, recalling what I knew about the Solomon's Temple incident in the game. _I wonder if Altair would have acted any different if he saw this for himself._

The white-robed man walked over to the body of his companion. "Damn you Altair! This is all your fault!" He shouted at the ceiling then tilted his head down and put his working hand on the corpse before him. He looked as if he was about to break into tears, but no tears appeared. Although one did appear from me.

After playing the game several times, I grew attached to the characters. Also reading many depressing fan fictions about Malik's grief about this moment and his hate towards Altair, made me feel sad when I thought about it. And now seeing it for myself, I just couldn't keep the tears from appearing. I shook my head and focused on the situation, _I need to get out of here._ I stood up and started pulling on the ropes that bound my hands, but due to my low upper-body strength, that failed. I tried moving my hands to an angle that could possibly untie the ropes, but that failed as well.

"Who are you?" Asked a voice from directly behind me, causing me to jump since I hadn't heard him approach.

"Uh… I'm a prisoner."

"Why would they keep you prisoner? What purpose do you serve?"

"Well… I arrived here under… odd circumstances, and they were questioning me."

"What circumstances?"

"It's hard to explain without you thinking I'm crazy."

"I have an open mind."

"Right… we'll see about that. I appeared here from the future, due to a glowing symbol." He arched an eyebrow and gave me a bewildered look. "See, you don't believe me."

"No, no, I'm just… surprised. How do I know what you say is true though?"

"Do you see that purple thing on the ground in front of me?"

He looked down and picked it up, "What is this?" He asked as he observed the device curiously.

"It's a device from my time, it lets you talk to people who are far away, as long as they have one too." I explained for the second time.

He looked surprised, "What!? How… does it work?"

I thought for a moment, "Well… I think it sends sound waves through these things called satellites or something… I'm not really an expert in technology and my science grade is low. But it's useless right now since there aren't any satellites in this age, obviously."

"What time are you from exactly?"

"2013"

His eyes widened, "2013!?" He stared silently for a minute in thought, then spoke again, "I'll need to take you back to Maysaf, Al Maulim will want to hear of this." He took out a dagger and cut the ropes binding me, then handed me my phone. "What is your name?"

"Lauren Bolden"

"It's good to meet you, I am Malik Al-Sayf. Lor-en, that's an odd name, I'm guessing it's a name from your time." I nodded. He looked closer to my face and noticed something, "You've been crying."

"Yeah, well… I am nine hundred years and several miles from home…" I looked over at the other Assassin's body. "I'm sorry about your friend."

He looked to the down and frowned. "He was… my brother."

"Oh… What was his name?"

"Kadar" We were silent for a moment, "Wait here." He walked over to the ladder that led to the Ark which held the Piece of Eden. He climbed the best he could and wasn't bad for a man with one working arm. When he got to the top he retrieved the Apple and slowly made his way back down.  
He walked back over to me and I looked at his injured arm. "You should probably get something to wrap that up."

"I don't have anything to use, and besides, the thing is useless now anyways."

I took all the stuff out of my black and grey striped hoodie's pockets and handed the clothing item to him. "Here, it's too hot to wear this now anyways."

He took the jacket and wrapped it around his arm, "Thank you."

"No problem" I said and smiled, then looked at the stuff in my hands, "Uh, what should I do with this?" I held up the items.

In my hands were my cell phone, a mechanical pencil, lead for the mechanical pencil, a pen, an eraser, a small mirror, my school ID, a nail file, my house key, and a drawing of a bridge _**((Watch "First World Problems" by NigaHiga and you'll understand what the bridge is for, Lol.))**_

"There should be an empty bag with the horses." He motioned for me to follow him to an area with a couple of horses.

I looked at the horse I was supposed to ride uneasily, "Uh… I haven't rode a horse since I was eight." He gave me a look that said I was crazy. "We have other means of transportation in my time."

"Oh, I see." He thought for a moment, "Well… there shouldn't be too much of a problem, that would have been… three or four years ago, correct?"

I gave him an unamused look, _He thinks I'm twelve…_ "Actually, nine years, I'll be seventeen in a couple of months."

"Oh… I'm sorry… You're just kind of-"

"Short for my age, I know… It's not my fault I'm only five foot." I sighed. "Let's just go, I'll try my best not to fall off."

I did try, but failed, as I fell off several times along the way. Malik did his best not to laugh, but I could hear him snickering from time to time. As we were riding we spotted some horses following behind, and decided to pick up the pace. When we arrived in Maysaf we rushed up to the castle and Malik handed the Apple to me when we got inside.

"I need to get up to Al Maulim as quickly as possible, you take this up there. Be careful, and do not even think of running off with it."

"Don't worry, even if I tried, I'd never get away in time." He nodded and ran up the stairs.

As I went up I could hear Al Maulim speaking, "Where are Malik and Kadar?"

"Dead" Replied Altair.

Malik made it up the stairs, "No! Not dead!"

"Malik!?" Exclaimed the elder.

"I still live at least."

"And your brother?"

"Gone!" He pointed to Altair, "Because of YOU!"

"Robert threw me from the room, there was no way back, nothing I could do." Defended the Assassin.

"Because you would not heed my warning! Al of this could have been avoided! And my brother… my brother would still be alive! Your arrogance nearly cost us victory today."

Al Maulim grew interested at the last statement, "Nearly?"

"I brought what your favorite failed to find." The Mentor Assassin approached and Malik gestured to me, "Here take it."

He looked at me curiously, "Who is she?"

"She says her name is Lauren, she was being held by Robert and his men. I brought her here for questioning." A novice Assassin came up the stairs, "But that is for later, for it seems, I have returned with more than just the treasure."

The novice ran up to us, "Master! Robert de Sable has taken siege to Maysaf Village!"

The Master nodded, "So he seeks a battle. Very well, I will not deny him. Go, inform the others. The fortress must be prepared." He turned to Altair, "As for you Altair, our discussion will have to wait. You must head to the village, destroy these intruders, drive them from our home."

Altair nodded in reply, "It will be done." He went down the stairs and headed to the village.

Al Maulim turned back to us, "Give me the artifact and go down to the infirmary. Have her help the doctor tend to your wounds. We will question her after Robert is taken care of." Malik nodded and led me to the infirmary.

_**Yay 2nd chapter! I'm glad that someone already favorited this only a couple of minutes after I posted it xD. Well thank you BroSkylar for my first review.**_


	3. His Arm Couldn't Be Saved

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed**_

When we reached the infirmary, the doctor had Malik sit on a bed then handed a bottle of alcohol and a rag to me, "I will look at his arm, you clean his other wounds as I do so."

"Ok," I replied and accepted the items. Malik took off everything but his pants, to allow me to get to the cuts easier. I started dabbing at the cuts with the rag, causing him to hiss in pain. "Sorry." He shook his head to say it was ok.

He gave me an odd look, "Have you never seen a man without his shirt before? Because your face is bright red."

"No, it's not that, I'm just not used to… touching people. I'm kind of a shy person and I rarely make physical contact with people other than friends and family. It's nothing personal, it's just how I am."

"Ah, is that also why you haven't made eye contact with me or anyone else this entire time?" He asked.

"Yeah… Sorry, I can't help it."

The doctor looked up from observing Malik's arm and cleared his throat to get our attention, "Now… I'm sorry but… your arm can't be saved, I'm going to have to cut it off." Malik's eyes went wide and he nodded slowly. Then the doctor looked at me, "You can leave the room if you want."

I nodded and went out the door. Moments later, I could hear muffled pained cries coming from the room. _That sounds like it hurts… Well no kidding! His arm is being cut off, of course that must hurt!_ After a while, the doctor let me back in and told me to sit next to Malik in case he needed anything, while he went to take care of other patients. I sat down in a chair next to the bed and looked at the Assassin's arm, or what was left of it anyway. It was bandaged at the part it was cut off. "I'm sorry about your arm."

He shook his head, "Don't be. It has nothing to do with you. It's all Altair's fault. Because of him I've lost my brother, my arm, and probably my rank as well, since I won't fight as well with only one arm."

I looked down to my lap and frowned, "I know it has nothing to do with me, but I still feel bad. I mean… you just lost everything due to one man's mistake and his pride won't even allow him to say that he's sorry. Your problems make mine seem like nothing."

"You seem to understand Altair quite well."

"Yeah well… I could tell by the way he acted."

"I see… and what exactly are your problems?"

I arched an eyebrow, _Shouldn't it be obvious?_ "Well, a couple of days ago, my biggest problem was my parents splitting up. But now my main problem is that I'm in a different country, in a different time period, and I'm surrounded by people who could kill me at any moment."

"Those problems don't sound like nothing…" He seemed to have thought of something, "You said it was a symbol that brought you here… what did it look like?"

I thought for a moment. "Um… Oh! It looks like the symbols on the banners all over this fortress."

He appeared to be surprised, "The Assassin's insignia?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Interesting… I'll have to ask Al Maulim about this later." He went silent in thought for a moment before asking, "Could I see that device of yours again?"

"Oh, my phone? Sure." I pulled the device out of my bag and handed it to him, "Here, hold it like this, so you can press the screen with your thumb." I showed him how to hold it.

He started scrolling randomly around through the main screen of my phone, "Amazing…"

I remembered something suddenly, _Uh, oh! I have some Assassin's Creed pictures on my phone and on my wallpaper!_ I had a wall paper that showed different pictures being set down one after another, kind of like a slideshow. Thankfully none of the Assassin's Creed pictures had showed up yet, so I took the device from him. "Hold on, I'll show you something it can do that doesn't require satellites." I quickly deleted the pictures and made sure they wouldn't show up again, then went to the camera app. I took a picture of Malik and showed it to him.

His eyes went wide at the sight, "How did you do that!? It's me!"

"It's called a camera, I just point this," I pointed at the lens, "at something and press a button on the screen and it saves the image of whatever the lens sees." I switched the screen back to the camera and showed it to him. "This is what the lens sees."

He looked at the device in awe, "Wow…"

"Now I'll show you some of the pictures I took before" I went to the gallery and started showing him each picture, "Here's the picture I just took. Here's one of my dog Wolf and my other dog Saber." Wolf was a German Shepherd and Saber an Old English Bulldog. "Here's my dad, and my brother, Joe." I gasped, "Aw man! Joe and Daddy! They're probably freaking out right now! How long have I been gone anyway? A day or two I think. They probably think I ran away or have been kidnapped or something!"

"I'm sure it'll be fine." He said, trying to be reassuring.

"Well… what if I never can go back? What if I'm stuck here?" I sighed, "I guess I'll just have to get used to the twelfth century…"

A few hours later we were called to Al Maulim for questioning. When we got there we found both the Master Assassin and Altair waiting for us.

Malik glared at Altair, "What is he doing here?"

"Since he was at Solomon's Temple as well, he may have some input to the interrogation. Now, what have you learned about the girl?"

"She says she appeared in the temple after touching a glowing symbol and claims that the symbol was our order's symbol. What that means, I do not know. She also clams that she is from the year 2013," Their eyes widened, "She has proof of this as well." He looked over at me, "Show them the device."

"Ok." I pulled my phone out of the bag and explained it to them, then took a picture of Altair to explain the camera to them. But also so I could have a picture of ALTAIR HIMSELF on my phone. _That's gonna be added to my wallpaper._ When I finished I turned the phone off to save battery life.

They stood shocked for several moments until Altair spoke, "Amazing…"

"Where did you get such a device?" Asked Al Maulim.

"My parents bought it for me. And these aren't too uncommon in my time."

"Well… I have another question, what do you know of the men who had you tied up?''

"Uh… nothing, aside from them being your enemies. The leader… Robert I think he said his name was, asked me what I knew about Assassins. I didn't understand what he meant, but… would the Assassins be you guys?"

"You are very intelligent, and yes, you are correct. We are the Order of Assassins."

"Are you the good guys or bad guys?"

"That, is a matter of perception. Either we are your enemy or friend, that is for you to decide."

"Ok, well… You haven't tied me up yet, so I'm gonna go with good guys."

"Wise decision." Stated Altair.

"Another question, what do you know of the artifact that you and Malik brought from the temple?" Asked the elder.

"Uh… It's some important treasure you and the other guys are fighting for, right?"

"Yes, it is quite important."

"I'm guessing you are… Al… Al Maul-im, did I say that right?" I pointed to Malik, "He… er… Malik, right? Mentioned your name earlier."

"Yes, that is me. And what is your name?"

"Lauren Bolden."

"Well… I guess I should figure out what to do with you. You don't seem to be a threat to us, but we can't just throw you onto the street. So, I can have you work for us." He suggested.

_They're not gonna train me to be an Assassin are they?_ "What kind of work would you have me do?"

He thought for a moment, "I'll send you to Jerusalem with Malik, to serve as a maid in the bureau."

Malik looked confused, "Jerusalem?"

"Yes, I'm sending you to run the Assassin's Bureau there. I apologize for having to demote you like this but…"

"I understand," He glared at Altair. "I figured something like this would happen."

"Now, I'd like it if neither of you mentioned her being from the future to anyone. It could bring unwanted attention to us." They nodded.

Altair looked at me, "I have a question, why is it you are dressed like a man? And what kind of breeches are those anyways?"

I was wearing rectangular glasses over my chocolate brown eyes, a green t-shirt with the triforce symbol from The Legend of Zelda on it, jeans, a black fedora on top of my long dirty-blonde hair, and black slip on shoes with rainbow knee high socks. "This is normal for my time. Well… except for the socks and my wonderful fedora. But yeah… I could use some clothes from this time period."

Malik seemed to remember something, "Speaking of which, I sent that article of clothing you gave me for my arm to be washed and you should get it back soon."

I was surprised, "Can you really get the stain out? There was a lot of blood on it."

"We manage to get the stains out of our white Assassin's robes, so we should be able to get the stain out of that."

"Good point."

They gave me a dress to wear, which was uncomfortable and hot to wear in that climate, but I wore it anyway. We set off to Jerusalem the next day and the journey there was long, but at least I was getting the hang of riding a horse. When we got to the city, we went to an area on the side of a building and found a ladder that led to the roof. I climbed up after Malik and we walked across to the roofs to find a large grate.

"Is it unlocked?" I asked.

"It should be." He replied and pulled it open, then jumped down into the bureau. When he got down he looked back up at me, I was looking down at the bureau uneasily. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah…" I got closer to the edge and jumped off as carefully as I could. "EEP!" I screeched as I jumped and lost my balance when I landed, causing me to fall forward on my face, "Ow…" I sat up and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

Malik started laughing at me, "That… that wasn't even that far of a jump!" I glared at him, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I guess I'll have to teach you how to climb and land, or you won't be able to leave and come back without hurting yourself."

"I'll try my best… but physical activity isn't really my strong suit…"

**_Yay! Chapter 3!_**


	4. Assassins like stories, it seems

**_Disclaimer: I continue to not own Assassin's Creed._**

"Now, watch me." Malik said, then quickly and easily climbed up the wall then jumped down and made a perfect landing. "When you jump up, use your feet to step up the wall and grab the ledge before you fall." He demonstrated, "Then pull yourself up and use your feet to push against the wall," He demonstrated. "And when you jump down, bend your knees to cushion your fall." He demonstrated, "Now, you try."

I walked up to the wall, "Ok…"_ If he can do it with only one arm, then I should be able to do it, right?_ I thought, then tried to climb up the wall. I failed and fell back onto my butt. "Ow."

"Keep trying."

"This may take a while…" I tried again and again, and finally after fifteen tries, Malik sighed.

"Me might have to get a ladder."

"No, no! I can do it! Just let me try a few more times!" I said with determination.

He shrugged, "Well, you're persistent all right. Just don't hurt yourself. Call me if you manage to do it."

"Ok." I replied before trying once again. After what seemed to be an hour, I finally made it up the wall, "I did it! Yes! Yes! FINALLY!" I was laying on the roof from exhaustion and lazily threw one of my hands up.

Malik entered the room and chuckled, "It's about time. Now, you need to get back down."

I put my hand down, "Right…" I got up and looked down uneasily like I did the first time, then jumped and landed the same way as before, except this time I stopped my fall with my hands instead of landing on my face. "Darn it."

"Hmm… try hanging off the ledge and dropping off instead. It's much easier to do, watch." He climbed up, then got back on the ledge and dropped off. "Now you try. Do you think you can climb up again?"

"I'll try." After a few tries, I managed to climb up and did as he had instructed. My landing wasn't perfect, but at least I didn't fall over.

"Good, now you'll be able to leave and come back without us having to get a ladder. Now come inside, you look exhausted and we need to close the gate." He went into the main room.

I followed him and as soon as I found a chair I immediately slumped into it. "Ugh, it's so hot here, how do you deal with this all the time?"

He shrugged, "I'm used to it. Want me to get you some water?"

I nodded, "Yes, please." He left the room and returned with a cup of water. "Thank you." It was warm and not very clean, but it was better than nothing. I drank it and it tasted kind of funny.

Over the next few weeks, I cleaned and cooked to the best of my abilities, and I wasn't as bad as I thought I'd be. I would also clean the wounds of Assassins that passed through and feed them meals in between their missions. In my free time, I would watch Malik draw maps, draw pictures of my own, and write stories.

The stories I wrote were called Kabithian Legends, a series of stories I had in my mind a while before I arrived there, but I had never taken the time to write them down. They took place in a land I made up and usually surrounded certain characters. Before, I had started to write them, but I had little patience, so I would get bored and procrastinate. Luckily in Jerusalem, Malik and the other Assassins would often listen to me read the stories, since they couldn't read my handwriting. Now with an audience who was eager to listen, I had more confidence to finish the stories.

A lot of the Assassins really seemed to enjoy hearing me read. I guess they liked hearing about heroes and magic and dark beings. I even once overheard one of the novices call me the "Storyteller".

The days in the bureau were quite peaceful and comfortable. At least until I returned from the market one day to find the atmosphere a bit more hostile than usual.

"Are we finished? Are you satisfied wit what I've learned?" Asked a voice I recognized as Altair's.

"No." Replied Malik, "But it will have to do." He reached behind the desk and pulled out a feather, then sat it on the desk.

As Altair went to grab the feather I went up behind him, "Hello." At the sound of my voice he whirled around and activated his hidden blade. My eyes widened and I backed away from him. "Woah, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh it's you." He deactivated the blade. "You're the girl from the future."

"Yeah, that's me."

"Not many are able to sneak up on me like that, you must have a lot of skill in stealth. You could possibly make a good Assassin in future, perhaps with some training."

"HA! As if! I'd be the world's worst Assassin. Less than a year ago, I had to ask my younger brother to kill tiny spiders for me, because I was too scared. And training wouldn't work out too well, just ask Malik. It took me fifty tries just to climb that wall over there." I pointed to the bureau's entrance.

"I counted around sixty tries." Malik stated.

"Whatever, but my point is, I'd make a terrible Assassin."

"I notice that you don't have much confidence in yourself." Said the bureau worker.

I shrugged, "I'm just being honest with myself. I don't mind acknowledging my flaws."

He looked at Altair, "Unlike, someone I know…"

Ignoring Malik, "I've heard that you write stories."

"Yeah, I do. Would you like to hear them?"

"Perhaps."

"She's quite talented, even you might enjoy them." Said Malik.

"Ok, I'll be right back." I said and ran off to get my book. When I got back, I read to him all the way through the first story, with a few breaks to eat, until it got late and we went to sleep.

I continued reading to him throughout the week, when he wasn't working on his mission and he seemed to really like them. When I ran out of stories to read, we would spend the time chatting. He told me about himself and I told him about things from my time. We were becoming fast friends.

"How can you be so nice to him after seeing what happened in Solomon's Temple?"

I didn't even need to ask who he was talking about, "It's not in my nature to be rude to people I've just met." I took a bite out of the bread I was eating.

"I didn't say you had to be rude, but you and him act like best friends when you speak."

"I can't help it, he's never wronged me, he likes my stories, and he listens when I talk. I know what he did was bad, but being rude and not liking him isn't going to help him change his ways." He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it before any words came through and went back to eating his meal.

The next day, I was in the market buying some bread from a stand. When I got what I needed I started walking back towards the bureau. As I was walking, lost in thought, I bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry." I looked to see it was a muscular man, who had been carrying a box, but was no longer, since he had dropped it at the impact. "Whoops… I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Look what you've done! That was valuable china! They're irreplaceable!"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't look at where I was going."

"What's going on here!?" Yelled a nearby guard.

"This girl rammed into me and made me drop all of my precious items."

"I didn't mean to!"

"What do you have to say for yourself, wench!?"

"I said I was sorry, like three times!" The guard shoved my shoulder, causing my back to hit the wall of a building. "Ow! Hey!"

"You need to learn your place!" He appeared to be about to hit me again, but couldn't due to a flash of white and he was suddenly laying on the ground with Altair above him and a blade in his neck and the other man ran of screaming.

Altair got up and turned to me, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." I looked down at the guard's body, "Stupid unreasonable guards."

He chuckled, "Yes, they can be quite a pain." He turned around, "Should I escort you to the bureau, I was just about to head there anyway."

"Sure."

_**Altair to the rescue! I don't think there were any box carriers in AC1, but I don't care.**_


	5. My Mental Health Can't Take Much More

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed._**

That was the last day Altair was in Jerusalem for a while, since he had completed his mission and had to go back to Maysaf. Things went back to the way they were before until a sandstorm trapped Malik, a couple of novices, and myself in the bureau. These novices had already heard most of my stories, so I ran out of things to read pretty quickly.

"So where do you come from?" Asked one of them.

"Uh... Well I come from..."

"She is from Europe, but Al Maulim asks that we don't know anymore about her home. She has importance in a certain country and is here for protection." Malik explained.

"Oh, I see. Do you have any family?" The same novice asked.

"Yeah, I lived with my dad, David and my younger brother Joe. And before I lived with my step-mom Daphne and my two step sisters Kayla and Miranda." I replied.

"What are they like?" Asked the second novice.

"Well, for Joe, picture me as a guy, and that's pretty much what he looks like. He and I are really close. We look alike, think alike, sound alike, and we never fight, except for when we were little. And if he wasn't four years younger than me, most people would think we were twins." I paused, smiling at the thought of my brother. Then my expression turned to annoyance, "Then there's Kayla, her and I get along terribly. I would often describe her as a demon dressed as a little girl, UGH, she's just terrible. She does everything in her power to annoy the crap out of me every time she's near." I shook the thoughts of Kayla away, to prevent myself from going into a long rant. "And for Miranda, well, we get along fine, but we hardly ever talk. She's more like an acquaintance than a sister, but when we were little we were best friends."

The first novice smiled, "That sounds like a nice family. I don't know much about ours, I remember some things about my mother, but she died when giving birth to my brother," He gestured to the novice next to him, "And our dad spent most of his time on missions, while we were raised by a nurse in Maysaf."

"Oh, I didn't realize you two were brothers." I said, somewhat surprised.

"Oh yeah, I guess we forgot to mention that."

The sandstorm ended after a few hours and the novices went back to their missions. Nothing really happened throughout the next few weeks, things became a comfortable pattern. Even though I was far from home, a long ways away from modern inventions and my family, Jerusalem wasn't too bad.

"UUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!" I sighed loudly and dropped my head on the table in front of me, causing Malik to look up from the map he was working on.

"Are you alright?" He asked with slight concern.

I tilted my head so I could speak, "That was the sound of the loss of modern technology finally catching up with me."

He chuckled and went back to work, "Ah, I see."

"It's been over a month since I last played video games or got on the internet, or ate a cheeseburger. I mean, I'm AMERICAN I can't live without my cheese burgers!" I whined. "And my DORITOES! UUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!" I slammed my head against the table again.

"What are door-ee-toes?"

"Only the most wonderful bits of cheesy goodness you could ever taste." He still looked confused, "They're a type of snack food."

"I see…"

Another couple of weeks passed, and I was feeling less than joyful after the mental breakdown had passed. I eventually forced myself to suck it up and deal with it, but I was still pretty bummed out.

"Are you alright?" Asked the Assassin while entering the bureau.

"Good to see you too, Altair." I replied glumly.

Malik decided to explain for me, "She is upset over the loss of things from her time."

"Ah, I see." He went over to me and sat on the other side of the table, then lifted my chin up to look at him, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get used to it here in no time."

My eyes widened slightly at the sight of him, he wasn't wearing his hood. _So that's what he looks like without it._

He seemed to notice my surprise, "What is it?"

"Oh… well… I've never seen you without your hood before." He had short brown hair and amber eyes, just like I had pictured him before.

He smiled slightly in amusement, "Yes, well, I rarely go without it, so consider yourself lucky."

_Very lucky_, I thought. This would probably be an Altair fan girl's dream come true, him without a hood smiling directly at them. Luckily I had trained myself to subdue my inner fan girl while in the presence of others long ago. Also, I'm more of an Ezio fan girl.

Altair was there for a few days, and during the time I felt my mood getting better. Despite his arrogance and the fact that he was a murderer, he was a fun guy to be around. Who knew I'd become good friends with an Assassin? I mean, I'm a pacifist (Who is only violent in video games). Odd friendship, that's for sure.

"Malik, could you let me in please?" Asked a voice from the gate.

Malik sighed, "Yes, yes, I'm coming novice." He went into the other room to let Altair in.

"I'm not a novice." I heard Altair reply.

Moments later I heard someone yell, "NOW!" Followed by the sound of swords clashing and the clangs of armor. I went in the room to see what was happening and found Altair and Malik fighting a group of guards who had broken into the bureau. Before I could get out of the room and go hide, one of the guards caught sight of me and started coming for me. I turned to run, but I soon found my arm caught in a tight grip. I tried to pull away, but he was too strong. I looked around for another way of escape. My sight landed on a dagger on a nearby table and I quickly snatched it up with my free hand, and stabbed my captor in the chest.

The body fell to my feet and I stood there, motionless. _I just killed someone. _I heard some arguing in the background, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. _I just killed someone. _I heard someone enter the room, followed by some concerned voices. _I just killed someone._ Then I felt something touch my shoulder. I panicked and looked at the figure in front of me, it was Altair, he was kneeling to my height with a look of concern on his face.

"It's ok, you are not at fault for this," He said as he removed the bloody dagger I didn't realize I was still holding, from my hand. "It was you or him."

I tried to speak, "I… I just… he…" Was all I could manage.

"I know, I know, it's ok." He said in a comforting tone.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and began sobbing into his shoulder. _I just killed someone._

"Nice going, now the poor girl is traumatized," I heard Malik say from behind me.

Before Altair could respond, I let go of him and tugged on his sleeve to get him to follow me, "What is it?" He asked. I led him to the medical supplies. "Oh, I see."

I remained quiet while I tended to his wounds, I didn't feel like speaking for a while. I didn't speak for the rest of that night, or the next morning. I just couldn't stop thinking about it. I had never so much as harmed a person, much less killed someone. Even if the guy was probably planning to kill me, I still felt terrible.

"Hi." I said as I opened the gate for Altair.

"Hello, it's good to hear you speaking again. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better."

"I'm sorry for leading them here. Malik was right, it was my fault, I was careless."

I shook my head, "It's ok."

"Killing is never easy, I know, especially the first time. Even I had trouble getting over my first kill, and I was raised by the Order."

I simply nodded.

"You know, you were right. You would make a terrible Assassin if you get this shaken up over killing one guard."

I chuckled, "Be quiet."

We laughed for a couple minutes, "Now that's better, you look much nicer with a smile on your face."

The compliment made me smile a bit more, "So are you hungry, it's about time I started cooking." His stomach growled, "I'll take that as a yes."

While the three of us were eating, I remembered something, "Hey, what's today's date?"

Malik thought for a moment before answering, "I believe it's… the fourth of May."

My eyes widened, "Are you serious!? How funny that I just so happened to remember on the perfect day."

"Remember what?" Asked Altair.

"Today's my birthday."

"Really? Well then, happy birthday." Replied Malik

"Yes, happy birthday." Altair repeated, "Ah, that reminds me," He reached into a pouch on his belt, "I guess this could count as a birthday present." He pulled out a book and handed it to me.

It was a book with empty pages, "Oh! A new book for my stories! Thanks!"

"I noticed you were running out of room in your other one, so I decided to buy this for you."

"Yeah, I just ran out, so this is perfect." As I continued to observe the book, I noticed a familiar glow in the corner of my eye. When I turned towards it my eyes widened, "That symbol… could this be my way home?"

We got up from the table and went closer to the symbol. "This is what you saw before you came here?" Asked Malik.

"Yeah… I guess if I touch it, I'll get to go home." I turned back to them, "So I guess… this is goodbye."

Altair came over to me and bent to my height to which I responded with a hug, "I'll miss you, you've been a good friend, and very interesting to speak with."

"I'll miss you too." I replied.

I let go of Altair and Malik came over to me. "I'll miss having you in the bureau, you brought a much friendlier atmosphere to the place. And now I'll have to deal with all the novices complaining that you're gone."

I chuckled, "Tell them goodbye for me when you see them next."

He nodded, "I will."

I gave him a hug, "Bye." I let go and walked over to the symbol, then touched it, while waving goodbye. And like before, I fell unconscious.

When I woke up, I found that I was in a very comfortable bed. I opened my eyes to find myself in an unfamiliar bedroom.

_Oh no… _I thought, as I sat up and looked around. I got out of the bed and quietly made my way down the stairs. When I got down the stairs I heard voices.

"…but what to make of her arrival? She just appeared out of nowhere!" Said a familiar friendly-toned voice.

"Yes… and after the Assassin's symbol appeared too… What could that mean? Does it mean she is a friend? And if so, what would she be doing here?" Said a VERY familiar voice.

_I'd know that voice anywhere._ I thought as I peeked around the corner.

What I saw was two men. The first had dark blonde hair that went to his chin and a goatee, wearing a bluish-greenish colored tunic with brown breeches and long brown boots, a red cape and a typical artist-like hat. The other man wore white and red stripped Assassin's robes with the collar open showing a necklace with silver beads, he wore a black half-cape, black breeches, brown boots, and in the center of his robes was a red sash with the Assassin's Insignia on it. On his right hand he wore a glove and on the other a bracer, both holding a hidden blade. He had his hood pulled down to reveal long brown hair tied with a red ribbon, and a scar on his lips in the same spot as Altair's.

I was currently looking at one of the greatest artists in history and my favorite Assassin's Creed character. Leonardo da Vinci and Ezio Auditore da Firenze.

I inwardly sighed, _Here we go again._

_**Now to the Renaissance! At first the story was just going to be in AC1, but then I decided to go into the other games. Most of the story will take place during the Renaissance as well, since there's a much larger time span in that era. Also because Ezio is my favorite character :3.  
**_


	6. Now to the Renaissance

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed._**

I went further down the stairs, "Uh... Hello."

They both turned to me, "Ah! You're awake! How are you feeling?" Asked Leonardo.

"Fine." I sighed. "Well I'm fine physically, but... as for mentally... I'm panicking a little bit." _And fangirling. BECAUSE OMG IT'S EZIO!_

"Was it not your intention to come here?" Asked Ezio.

"No, it wasn't, I thought I would be at home, but clearly, this isn't my home."

"Where is your home?" The artist asked.

"First, what year is it?"

"1486."

"Well then... I'm from a land you've never heard of, and won't hear of until 1492." They were about to ask what I'd meant before I cut them off. "Let me explain my situation first." I explained who I was, where I came from, when I came from, about Altair and my time in Jerusalem, then showed them my phone, which was oddly still working after two months. I took a picture of both of them to show them the camera (And more than one of Ezio).

When I was finished, they took a minute to take in what was said before Leonardo got that amazed-excited look on his face, "So you're really from the future!?" He exclaimed and I nodded, "HOW EXCITING! This is truly astounding! A person from six-hundred years into the future, in my own home!" He came over to me shook my hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Signorina... (miss...)"

"Lauren, Lauren Bolden."

"Ah, well Signorina Bolden, I am Leonardo da Vinci, it is wonderful to meet you."

"Hold on Leonardo, we still don't know if she is a friend or a foe." Warned the Assassin.

The artist gave him a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"Leonardo, she could be a Templar spy."

"A Templar spy!? She's a just young girl, do you really think they would hire someone like her? And I doubt even they would have the magic that was used to bring her here."

"You are too trusting Leonardo."

"But didn't you hear what she said? She said she was working for, and good friends with Assassins, including Altair himself."

"She could be lying."

"Try using that Eagle Vision of yours, it should tell you if she is friend or foe."

Ezio thought for a moment, "Alright." He looked over at me and his eyes began to glow.

"Well…?" Leonardo pressed.

"She appears in blue…" He replied.

"Then there you have it! Now! I have so many questions!"

"First Leonardo, we need to get her into something from this time period. She will stand out a bit wearing 12th century clothes."

They took my measurements and Leonardo went to the tailor to have a couple of dresses made for me, while Ezio stayed to keep an eye on me. When he got back, Leonardo began asking question after question about all sorts of things that I didn't know the answer to, I did my best to answer, but I explained that science wasn't really my best subject.

"We're going to have to figure out where she will be staying." Stated Ezio.

"She can stay here." Suggested the artist.

"No, she could still be a threat."

"You saw it yourself, she is an ally, and what other option do we have? Or do you plan on just throwing her onto the street?"

He sighed, "No, I won't do that… Alright fine. But I will be visiting very often to keep an eye on her. Be careful Leonardo."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He smiled, "Ah yes! I still need to get that mask for you!" He left for a moment and came back with a silver mask.

"Grazie amico (Thank you friend)." He accepted the mask and headed for the door, while giving me a warning glance.

Leonardo turned to me, "Well then, since you now have the proper attire, would you like to accompany me to the carnivale?"

"Carnevale?" I asked.

"Si, today is Carnevale di Venezia. I was planning to attend, but I can't just leave you alone." He went into another room and I could faintly hear: "I know I left it somewhere… aha!" He returned with two masks and handed one to me, "There you are. Now, shall we go?"

"Alright."

We walked around, enjoying the sights of the carnival, while Leonardo continued to ask me a hundred questions. As we walked, a boy who looked to be about fourteen (but was still taller than me) came over and asked me to dance, to which I politely declined.

"Why did you say no?" Leonardo asked after the boy had left.

"Two reasons. He looked too young for me, even if he's taller. And I can't dance." I replied.

"Too young?"

"I'm seventeen, he looked to be about fourteen."

He appeared to be surprised, "Seventeen!? But you appear to be twelve or thirteen."

"Yeah, I know, I'm short."

We went back to Leonardo's shop once it got kind of late and he decided to show me his paintings

_Wow... paintings by THE Leonardo da Vinci! This is a moment to remember._ I thought as I looked from artwork to artwork, "These are AMAZING!" I exclaimed.

He smiled at the compliment, "Grazie, you're too kind."

"I wish I could paint like that. I'm ok at cartoonish drawings, but I can't draw anything realistic. But for painting, well... I did a painting in art class once, and it was ok, but nothing like THESE. I prefer writing over drawing."

"What do you write?"

"Fictional stories, they're about heroes and magic and dark beings and stuff. I was writing them during my time in Jerusalem."

"Do you have them with you?"

"Yeah, they're in my bag."

"Could I perhaps take a look at them?"

"Sure." I pulled the book out of my bag, "I'll warn you though, my handwriting is terrible."

Somehow, he managed to read it though. Well, he IS a genius after all. He read for a while until it got late and we decided to go to sleep for the night.

**_This chapter is a bit shorter than others since I've been kinda tired all day. But I got myself to type anyways. I've actually got most of this story written on paper as a rough draft, but I just have to get it all typed out._**


	7. Uncle Leo

_**Disclaimer: Assassin's Creed isn't mine.**_

"How should we explain to people why a young girl is suddenly living with Leonardo?" Ezio asked the both of us. He had only arrived moments before, but was already getting down to business.

Leonardo thought for a moment, "Perhaps we could say she is my niece from another country."

"That's a good idea, it would also explain her strange way of speaking."

"I guess I'll start calling you Uncle Leo then." I said and he gave me an odd look.

"Uncle Leo?"

"Yup."

Ezio chuckled, "Well then, "Leo" I will be here for a while longer to keep an eye on the girl."

I arched an eyebrow, "I certainly appreciate being referred to as "the girl"." I said in an unamused tone.

He ignored my statement, but I knew he heard me since he had an amused look on his face, "So, has she given you any trouble? Any suspicious activity?"

"No, not at all, I've rather enjoyed speaking with her, she's quite intelligent." Replied the artist.

I laughed at that, "Intelligent!? I'd say my brain power is a bit below average. I only seem smart because I know things that haven't been discovered yet in this time, and all of it is common knowledge or stuff they teach in school during my time. If anyone in here is intelligent it would be you, Leonardo. You're a painter, sculptor, architect, inventor, anatomist, and probably a few other things too, but I can't remember them at the moment."

They seemed confused, "How would you know all of that? I don't remember telling you this."

_Oops. _"Well... uh... I've read a bit about you in my time..."

His eyes widened, "Read about me!? You mean there are documents of me!?"

I was getting nervous, _Let's hope they don't get angry about me keeping secrets. _"Yeah..."

"If you knew who I was before, why did you not say so?"

"Well..." I thought for a good way to explain this, "As Emmett Brown once said 'It's never good to know too much about your own destiny'."

"I see... that makes sense."

I looked over at Ezio, who was not glaring suspiciously at me like I had expected. I sighed inwardly in relief, _Good, they're not mad. _I pulled out my book from my bag, "Now, I'll be over here writing if anyone needs anything."

"What are you writing?" Asked Ezio curiously.

"Fantasy stories, would you like to read them?" I replied.

"Her stories are very interesting, I've never read anything quite like them." Added Leonardo.

"That's because the cliche fantasy story isn't very common, if not nonexistent, in this time." I responded.

"Sure, why not?" Ezio said and sat down next to me.

I read the story to him for the rest of the day, until it got late and he decided to leave. He continued to stop by everyday either for a short or a long while, but each time, his suspicion of me seemed to lessen. I thought it was odd that Ezio was so suspicious of me, and yet Altair was not, usually it would be the other way around. Though I decided it was probably due to the betrayals in Ezio's past. As the suspicion lessened, we became better friends. We would often chat when he visited, I would tell him about myself and he would tell me about his self, though most of what he told me, I already knew.

I sat up and stretched my arms above my head and looked around. "What time is it?" I said aloud quietly as I swung my feet over the edge of the couch I was sleeping on. Ezio was staying there that night, since he had a fight with Rosa, and wasn't able to stay at the Thieves' Guild. I insisted he take the bed, though he refused my offer at first, I convinced him after a short argument. I won easily, all I had to do was sit on the couch and not move for the rest of the night, and finally he just said, "Va bene (alright), if you insist." and went upstairs.

I got up from the couch, lit a candle, and made my way around the room, looking for a clock, _Did they even have clocks in this time? I think they did..._ I walked around a bit more, and notices something sitting on a table, it was one of Ezio's hidden blades. _What's this doing here? You'd think he'd keep this with him._ I walked up to it, set the candle on the table, and picked it up. _Wow... it looks even cooler in person! I've always wondered, how do you activate it? I read online that it might be activated by pulling on a ring or flicking your wrist to press a button or something. Well, I don't see a ring, so it must be the second option. _I put the bracer around my arm, it was too big, but I adjusted so it would fit well enough. I tried flicking my wrist and after a few tries, the blade sprang out, _Woah! Awesome!_

"What are you doing with that?" Came the Assassin's voice from right behind me.

I yelped and nearly jumped out of my skin, "Ezio! Oh, I'm sorry! I was just looking at it!" I hastily took the bracer and handed it to him.

He chuckled, thankfully he wasn't angry, "If you wanted to look at it, you could have just asked."

"Sorry, I was just curious."

"I could teach you how to use it if you like."

That statement caught me off guard, "Teach me? But I thought I was suspicious? Oh, I see, you're joking."

"No, I'm serious. And you've been cleared of suspicion."

"How did I manage that?"

He didn't answer, "What do you say?"

"Well... I don't know... I'd never really use the skills."

"It may come in handy one day."

"Why do you want to teach me so bad?"

"I thought It'd be interesting to teach someone like you how to fight."

"Someone like me?"

"Someone who doesn't like to be violent."

"You forgot to add lazy, inactive, weak, and gets easily tired out. What about Leonardo?"

He laughed at my suggestion, "I can't get him to even hold the blade, other than to fix it, I doubt he'd ever agree to actually wield it."

"What if I say I don't want to hold it again?"

"By the way you were looking at it a moment ago, I'd say you were lying."

"It doesn't even fit me."

"I think Leonardo would be more than happy to build you one. He is the one who made this one work, and he appeared ecstatic as he did so."

That got me considering it, _My own hidden blade... That would be quite the souvenir... _"Well... alright fine, but I don't want to have to kill anyone." _Again..._

"Bene! Bene! We will ask him to make it in the morning. But for now, I'd say we should get back to sleep."

"Yeah, goodnight." I replied, and went back over to the couch.

**_Assassin training here we come :3 Sorry I haven't posted the last couple of days, I had the sudden urge to play Brotherhood again, so I spent most of my time doing that. Also my BFF has been getting annoyed that I haven't been updating the written version enough, and I don't have as much to read to her every day. I find it funny that she's so eager to read it even though she doesn't care for Assassin's Creed (Or most video games, she's more of a bookworm.) Although I did get her to play AC2, but for whatever reason she was obsessed with getting all of the viewpoints rather than continuing with the main storyline, I still don't know why. But it's mostly thanks to her that I got as far as I did, for she gave me the encouragement I needed to keep this story from being added to my discontinued pile (It's grown rather large.) Well, enough of my babbling, see you later ^-^ (P.S. I won't be updating tomorrow since I'll be doing b-day stuff.)_**


End file.
